The Git and the BirdBrain
by lasaraleenLockhart
Summary: The Triwizard tournament is already open. Everyone was eager to know who will enter the competition. The Weasley twins tries to enter the tournament but it requires only wizards and witches of ages eighteen above. How will they enter it? Find out.....


**Author's note**: This is a one-shot story about the Weasley twins' great idea for entering the Triwizard Tournament. The tournament requires every participant to be above eighteen of age. Of course the Weasley twins had already thought of a plan to enter it. Let's see if it goes right this time. Here it goes…

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Harry Potter but sometimes I wish I own it.

* * *

"We're done, brother! This concoction of ours will definitely make us Triwizard partakers," Fred Weasley told his brother George while stirring a green, slimy liquid in the cauldron.

The mixture inside the big boiling pot was already bubbling. The ingredients inside it were from Professor Snape's office where he keeps his best ingredients for Potions class. (**Author's note**: Of course the twins stole it because Professor Snape would definitely behead them once he knew that half of his best items were stolen.)

"I agree with you brother. The time this potion touches our lips, we will be of the right age," George answered his twin brother. He quickly grabbed a cordial and a spoon to scoop the solution. He gently placed three spoonfuls of the liquid in the cordial and replaced the lid.

"Here it is, our very own masterpiece. We will be trying it this time for tomorrow will be the last day for the submission of names," Fred suggested to his brother and they immediately got up from the floor of the classroom where they where doing their Age-Defying Potion.

They tidied up the room and closed the door behind them. They went outside the hallway and bragged about their magnificent work to everyone they passed.

"Nice job twins," Lee Jordan, their co-Gryffindor, said as he met the twins in the hallway half-passed the Charms room.

"I never really thought that you would make it. Be sure it will work or my 10 galleons will be put to waste," Lee added.

"Of course this potion will definitely work because we put all our efforts to it. If this won't work, I'll make sure that the 5 galleons I owe you will be yours tonight," Fred answered him back with a big smile in his lips.

The three went straight to the Great Hall because the Goblet of Fire was positioned in the middle. Students were gathered around the goblet to see who were placing their names inside it. Others were anxious to know who of the other schools were entering the tournament. As the twins were nearing the goblet, everyone was eager to know whether both of them will be able to go into the competition. The crowd was beginning to increase as they got closer.

Fred brought out two glasses from inside his robes with the cordial of the Age-Defying Potion. He divided the potion in the two glasses and gave the other to his twin brother.

(**Author's note**: The lines I used were from the movie but not really exact because I am not that good at memorizing lines.)

"It won't work you know," a voice behind them said. The twins turned their backs and saw their younger brother's bushy friend, Hermione Granger.

"And why won't it work, Hermione? When it is outstandingly done by us, the Weasley twins," George replied back. He gave out a small smirk towards Hermione's way.

"Why? Well obviously, our most genius headmaster, Professor Dumbledore drew this line so that underage witches and wizards like us will never get the chance to enter our name. Don't you get it?" she retorted to the twins.

"Hermione, Hermione, Hermione…..don't you know that things can happen the first time? Well watch and be amazed as we, the Weasley twins and the most gorgeous men here in school, will be the first underage wizards to ever enter our names in the Triwizard tournament and take home the ultimate prize," George mockingly said to Hermione.

"Okay, let's see. But don't tell me that I didn't warn you," she informed both of them. She returned to her seat and agitatedly waited for the result of their experiment.

"Let's cheers to this brother!" Fred told George and they toasted their glasses. They drank the contents of the glasses swiftly and they looked at each other.

"At my count now Fred, one……two………three,"

Both of them jumped at the same time passing over the line that Dumbledore drew himself.

"Yeeeessss!!!!" Fred said at the onlookers around them who immediately cheered at them after they succeeded in bypassing the barrier from the goblet.

"It's time now brother," George told his twin and he got out two small pieces of parchments from his robes. The first parchment reads: **_Fred_** while the other was **_George_**.

They were about to drop the parchments when a sudden force rammed them outside the line and white beards grew from their chins and mustache from their upper lips.

"This is your fault you stupid git!" Fred told George. He quickly went where George was and tried to punch him in the face.

"If I am the git well you're the bird-brain. This was your idea in the first place, I shouldn't have listened to you and your foolish ideas," George fought back and also tried to kick Fred.

Everyone who saw them laughed their hearts out for the sight was really silly.

* * *

**Author's note**:

I know this one-shot fan fiction of mine was really silly because it's my first time to write one. Any bad comments will surely help to make me a better writer. I'm really apologizing for the wrong grammars and bad spellings in my story.


End file.
